


Bonds for Eternal Time

by evolem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, bdsm mentions not any actual, not sure how nsfw it will become though so, still kinda nsfw though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolem/pseuds/evolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei discovers Judai and they must discover ways of predicaments before feelings catch up but is this problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Could this Have Be?

_“It's the ultimate game, card game. Duel monster. Pegusus created it and now the world is plunged into shadows of the past a the times that will be bonded. However that is lost within the power of love or as they call it ‘ai’. Which comes from the word 'aibou’.”_

Yusei sighed closing the textbook of the past. It was tiring it has already been years why he must study this for his scientist degree he knew not. He launched up his deck and revved up his motorcycle in order to duel on the world’s finest stadium. He needed a Master’s Degree in dueling in order to be a scientist which he understood but history? He thinks again and sighed latching with his helmet. It was so boring who cares about this Pegasis? Yusei was not very far in his history book but he knew it was not worth reading ahead after all who cares? Sighing again he finally rode off into the other stadium known as the streets.

Judai wasn’t able to comprehend why he had to be this way, why he had to be so gay. No one would understand him if he came out he sighed… What was he to do would they all think he liked someone he didn’t? There was no one he really likes all he saw was a guy named Jack Atlas’ profile page and it was hot and he thinks he got a “boner”? He didn’t really know what one was he just hears Marufuji says he gets one a lot and Judai googled and saw BDSM and followed the links and he kept getting redirected to Jack Atlas. He wondered why and he had blushing but went to class that day, realizing he was gay.

Now he sits and awaits the class to start and since he got early he decided to check out the weird place he found earlier under the school. It was a factory of machines and it seemed like a strange scientific laboratory filled with alchemy like Daidouji-senai used to study. “Wow it is strange in here,” Judai proclaimed to rush out his tumbling rumbling thoughts that are piercing fear into his brain. He was scared and frightened of the lab as it reminds him so much as the lab where fake Daidouji was before.

He jumped as he saw a pod of nothing except water inside. “Well that would be scary,” sayings of Judai before being pushed inside.

Yusei huffed triumphantly as he rubbed his eyes washed with fatigué. The pod ship that would be managing to replicate the instructional implications that were passed downward from a certain experimentalist who delved slightly into research regarding national and unknown treasures. He sighed thinking of that person, but continued to take a break and watched his television while eating a high quality spaghetti pasta bowl with a dish of french fries dipped in some sauce of which laced with cheese. “Delicious”. He was saying to himself this delicious dish was engulf his heart. “Wait, a second?” He looked the timer that was supposed to be ticking years but instead seconds “What is happening.” He said he was worried as the pod started to sound like his washing machine in the next room. “Oh no.” He explained as a brunette tripped from inside the pod into his humble abode.


	2. Understanding

"Whoa where am I,“ saying Judai as he looked starting to stare at the guy with cool marked face. "Oh hello, hi?” Judai says hello to the man who is silent as he assumes. “Where am I,” He is saying as the guy looks confusedly at him. “Hi I’m Yusei and this is The City.” The new named Yusei said as Judai confused and looks at the bike. “Holy Ra! This is a cool thing!?” He said as he hopped on Yusei’s D-Wheel. “That’s a D-Wheel and we duel do you not know?” He said Yusei was confused but Judai was confused. “What is a D-Wheel!” Judai exclaimed he was worried where was he. “What year do you coming” Yusei says with full understanding because he made the machine in the first place this was a time machine but it seems to gone wrong. “It is around 2027 in my time I think I haven’t looked at the calendar in years?” Judai laughed as he proclaimed just an outrageous statement. Yusei shakes his heading and explains rationally the situation “this was a time machine but it seems to gone wrong”.

Judai jumped up from the floor and Yusei noted the brunette was taller than his D-Wheel. Whatever silently consumes Judai is ignored as Yusei questions his name. “Oh my Ra! I am so sorry? My name is Judai,” He continues, “I occasionally rap.” He quickly throws out his hobby as reality is shame of it. “Hey that’s cool” Yusei is saying but Judai didn’t hear he suddenly sees the calendar.

2420.

“Haha, ” He laughs at the number because he is 18 and quickly regains composure. “The time machine worked”. Yusei sighed and face palm into his gloves “Yes but it was supposed to send me to the past and find a thing.”

“A thing?” Says Judai’s quizzical eyes and soul as Yusei begins the explanation.

“Yes the thing is known as a man actually he is Jack Atlas, and he was actually-” Yusei stopped because he noticed the flinch Judai experiences within Jack Atlas’ name mention. “Something is wrong?” He ponders.

“N-nyeah… I mean y-yes? No! There is nothing wrong?” Judai looks rapidly baffled by Yusei’s confusion.

Yusei knows something is a wrong thing. However he is continued upon his explanation, “The thing is a legendary alchemical substance capable of turning base metals such as mercury into gold or silver. It is also able to extend one’s life and called the elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and for achieving immortality; for many centuries, it was the most sought-after goal in alchemy. It's the central symbol of the mystical terminology of alchemy, symbolizing perfection at its finest, enlightenment, and heavenly bliss,” Yusei explained in great and marvelous detail. “It is known as-”

“The Pendulum Stone…” Judai accidentally interrupted, oblivious for a quick moment to Yusei’s dejected expression. “Y-you know alchemy?” He exclaimed with a quivering voice. Judai smiled nervously with his response.

“Know it? I practically shaped it,” He laughed at his own pun and continued with anxiously unconscious rhyming, “shit, remember it.” Judai suddenly halted laughter and ended the war of his heart pounding. That feeling was useless.

“Okay, anyway” Yusei continued ignored the feelings of similarity to Jack “Jack wanted this stone and to get it he needed to go the past which was your time.”

“Oh!” Suddenly interruption from Judai again, “Uh actually Jack is known in our world our time?” Judai flushing the steam as it boiled eggs inside his head. Fried the nerves, he was anxious the most.

“I see then okay,” Yusei not pondered more? Judai ignored the worried expression glazed upon his faces.

_Disaster._


	3. Unfortunate as a Recollection?

_Disaster, the homerun._

_The strike, the goal._

_This was the ending._

Judai collapses mentally, tracing Yusei’s markings with his observational orbs.

“Something is wrong?” It was a proclamation not a statement full of questioning even if presented as such an atrocity. No need to wonder the truth he already knew. This wasn’t Jack. This was a fool, a moronic bastard who wouldn’t explain where his best friend in the universe was. That was all?

Suddenly, a rift between certain truths and uncertain lies.

Judai shifts uncomfortably under the gaze of the other man who he assumes to be the same age, but the superiority remains within the city of his home. Was he welcomed. He gazed solemn fear into his own convection and sincere chaos consuming the brain waves.

He was not welcomed.

Jumping up this is mess, a convoluted situation Judai could not fucking deal with this is annoying Yusei. He knows.

He was not welcomed.

The uncertainty pursuits the unwavering sickness and worried stains glassing his vision. He was here, the future, it waited. Optimism pierced his soulless husk. Judai embraced it as if it were his lover, of which no experience dwelled within his toughts. The skull that constantly threatened to rattle out of his head began shaking violently.

Yusei’s voice cut through the scars already coursing within the strokes of his brain continuing to combust into the darkness that contrasted to the abysmal light that had given up on him so long ago.

He don’t believe in memories, just the likiness of an eclipse of destruction prevented. Should this be the last? Hopefully, furthermore. The pain suddenly inflicted itself again upon him, distress wallowing within the cracks of his skull. It will slowly break, he hopes. It will eventually increase his misery. This was fine. Obviously, why wouldn't he be? 

Judai grasps the shores of his pain, the murmuring conflicts. Continue to murder his thoughts? Obviously, why wouldn't they be. Blood, nice. Corpses, nice. This was that, this was nice. What? Continue the thoughts. Don't, that's the whispering. The musings within his soul. The soulless heart wasn't about to return. That was that, nice. 

It was nice.


End file.
